where is my heart
by thesilentwinterrebel
Summary: Shaggy and Scooby were celebrating their birthday and the day of their sisters death, but they are visited by their much hated friends along with Kane and John Cena. when they get there, John and Kane learn about two broken souls. I did my best on the sum. the story is still the same give me a sec. don't be mad at me


**_yo! it's me Lost snow! I'm not making no fudging corrections! I worked hard on this and I will not let you criticize me! don't like it, don't fucking read damn it! move on if you don't like it! blah! oh and Shaggy and Scooby are way younger than they really are, oh and they are super smart! Scooby speaks perfect English in my story and always will! so don't like don't read! set after the movie. oh I couldn't find the movie in the categories, but I couldn't find it, so I'm doing the next best thing_**

* * *

Chapter 1: the day of painful memories

Shaggy's pov

Scooby and I walked out of bathroom, I was in nothing but a towel. Tired from the running and the talking of our friends. I put my brown chest nut wig on and bandage my ridiculously and stupidly large breast tightly. I put on an oversized black shirt and baggy black knee-length pants. I put on some black socks. We were so tired from our recent mystery. The both of us were so angry. We had absolutely no sleep with them yelling and screaming at each other and coming into my house at the most ungodly hour and staying there till morning the last few months. I've been trying to away from them since I met them. Scooby and I hate them to our very bone. Pretty much everyone does, but they just can't take a hint of I think that Fred, Velma, and Daphne are doing this on purpose. No, I know that they are doing this on purpose. To be honest, we really wanted to go back to WWE city again. We wanted to talk to Kane and John again. We sighed as we sat down. It was our birthday. I'll be turning 14 today and I'll be a senior next year while Scooby was turning I looked at a picture of our big sisters and us. She had long brown hair, red eyes and a beautiful figure. A younger version of me was in her arms. I had long wild pure white hair with highlights and equally white puppy eyes, we were twins, my sister and I. A puppy Scooby was in my arms. A bigger version of Scooby had her top side of her body on my sister's back. We were smiling widely at the camera. I was a mini-me of my dad, who disappeared a few days after my sister's death, I should be as tall as him right now despite what age I am. I was taller my sister when we were in middle school together it's how I met the gang unwillingly. There were other pictures. People always mistake me as the older _brother_ because how tall I am, but are completely shocked when we say that I am the younger one, and a girl. It was really funny to see their face. A lone tear ran down my cheek when I thought of her death. Our sisters had died of cancer. We knew that our sisters were dying and cried for them and the pain they refused to show. They had fell asleep in our arms and after a few minutes, we knew they were dead. We cried for days until everything went dull. "Scoob, I wouldn't mind falling asleep right now and never waking up." I said softly and Scooby agreed with a tired whine as I wiped away the tear. I stood up and went to the kitchen. "Come on, let's get something to eat. Then we can visit sis's grave." I said as Scooby got up and followed me. Just as we passed the front door, we heard a knock on the door. I groaned softly and tiredly, but went to open the door to see John Cena and Kane standing in front of us. They were smiling. Our eyes twitched as they stood there. We didn't know that the gang was behind them. They had food in their hands. Scooby had his upper body on my back. Instantly, I slammed the door in their faces and locked the door. We turned around and ignored the calls of our names. We didn't need to be reminded of the love we had for the 2 WWE stars. Over the time we had spent in WWE city, Scooby and I fell in love with our favorite stars and I didn't want anyone to find out. John and Kane already has lots of fans who say they love them and believe that they loves them as well. But we weren't like them. We didn't need the pain and heart break. Then my phone rang. I sighed and picked it up. "Hello? Shaggy speaking." I said with a yawn as Scooby and I walked into the kitchen. "Hey Shaggy, can you let us in?" Fred said and I wanted to pull my hair out. "No big Scary Kane outside? No John Cena look-alike outside with you?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. There was silence. "You're on the phone aren't you?" I asked and I heard nervous laughs before I hung up. "I'm tired and I don't want to do this today. I don't care if it's another god damn mystery. We made a promise to my sister and we plan to keep it." I muttered to myself and Scooby rubbed my leg. I sighed as the knocking started again. Our stomachs growled loudly and sighed. "We can go hungry, or deal with the gang and 2 WWE stars." I said looking at Scooby and he sighed. I bent down and started to rub his ear. He put his head on my shoulder. "Look, I know that they are a pain in the ass, but we can at least ignore them for a few more mysteries." I said softly in his ear as he whined at me. He just wanted to sleep and I knew that. I sighed as I stood up and went to the door. When I opened the door I ducked under a fist. I glared at the owner of the fist. "Give me a reason not to slam the door in your face." I said as I stared at them, Scooby was on my back again. John and Kane were standing by Velma and Daphne. "Hey Shaggy, you and Scooby have been acting weird today, so we bought you food to cheer you up." Fred said and I sighed. I made room for them to enter. They came in and went to sit down. Scooby got off of me and followed them. I closed the door and went to the living room. I sat down and Scooby jumped on me. "Shaggy, we want to know why you have been so down today." Velma said and Scooby whined at me as I stared at her. "What's today's date?" I asked and they stared at me. "June 16th. Yours and Scooby's birthday." Daphne said and I turned to her. "Bingo, we had big sisters. They died what day?" Scooby asked and the gang had a look of horror. "Oh my god we're so sorry. We'll leave." Fred said as he and the others got up. They always left me alone on my birthday. I sighed. "No it's alright. You guys made the trip. I don't care if you're here or not. We're going to go and visit their graves." I said as they stopped. John and Kane just sat there looking at us, confused. Scooby and I sighed. I didn't expect them to understand though. We didn't meet their eyes. The news about our sisters' death were kept under tight wraps. "We were going to eat. You actually saved us the trouble of making lunch." I said with a slight smile. Fred, Daphne, and Velma slowly sat back down. "Are you sure? We aren't disturbing you?" Fred asked and Scooby shook his head. "It's actually a surprise. Thanks guys." I said and Scooby nodded at them. Rose and I shared a birthday with our dogs. It was the reason our bonds with our dogs started. "Ok Shaggy. We'll leave when you go." Velma said gently and smiled at them. "You can stay however long you want or need." I told them as I grabbed a bag. "Now let's eat, we're starving." I said and they laughed softly. We ate, talked, and laughed. I stretched as Scooby got off of him and stood up. "We're going to visit our sisters' grave, anyone wanna come?" I asked and the gang looked at Kane and John. They looked at them and tilted their heads. Scooby and I laughed softly as Fred, Velma and Daphne got up and left us alone with them. We looked at them and kindly smiled at them. "We're sorry about them. They sometimes forget that our sisters' death anniversary was today." I explained softly as I cleaned up. I laughed softly when I saw them blush brightly. "It's alright. Umm, should we wait until you get ready?" John asked as I stood up and put everything away. I shook my head. "Nah, we just took a bath before you came here." I said and they raised an eyebrow at us. "You take showers together?" Kane asked and we blushed darkly. "Yeah so what, we did it all the time when we were kids, we never grew out of it ok?!" I said looking away. Scooby blushed and hid behind the couch. They laughed softly while I put on my shoes. "Scooby come on boy." I called to him and he came running to my side. I smiled at him and looked at John and Kane. "Come on you two." I said as they got up and walked over to us. I went to open the door, but John gently pulled me back and opened the door. "Come on Shaggy, Scooby." John said with a heart melting smile. I blushed brightly as we left. Kane closed the door and locked it. John walked next to me and Kane walked next to Scooby. There was no one outside so it was alright to walk. We were silent most of the way there. "Umm Shaggy?" John asked and I looked at him. "If you don't mind us asking, but how did your sisters die?" He asked and we gave them bitter smiles. "Well Rose was my sister. Her dog, Scooby's big sister was Chase. We got them when I was a baby and Rose was 5 years old. Though we were kidnapped and held hostage for a few years. We lived with our dad, our mom was a complete lunatic. Beat both me and Scooby every chance she got when my dad and our sisters wasn't home. I don't remember much about her, but I do know what she looked like. Rose was a complete copy of her while I was the complete copy of our dad. Our sisters both had cancer. We cried for every time they suddenly collapse. Our dad was always out banging women. Scooby and I used to get beat up and put down for being different. Me for my wild snow white hair and equally white puppy eyes. Scooby was for being able to talk. I don't know what else he can do, but he is one hell of a cook. When Rose died, dad just up and left. He didn't come back, so we learned how to defend ourselves and fight back at a young age. We cooked and cleaned till we met the gang in middle school." I explained our story. On our way to the cemetery, we bought flowers for the graves. They just listened as we came to the entrance of the cemetery. We didn't noticed the tears running down our eyes, but John and Kane did. "That's sad. Did you tell your friends your story?" Kane asked and I shook my head. "No, but they've been trying to get us to talk to them. They showed up at my house one day and barged in without any warning. They actually made our quiet life chaotic. I don't want them around, but I don't tell them that." I said as we walked inside. James, the caretaker of the cemetery, saw me and Scooby. "Hi Shags, Scoob. You can stay for as long as you want." He said with a gentle smile, and I smiled back at him. "Thanks James. We'll be out by the time you get ready to leave." I said and he shook his head. "Pulling an all-nighter. Will be here the whole night." James said and I laughed gently. "Tell your punk boss to pay you more." I called to him as we passed him. "Oh! I'm telling him you said that!" He called back to us. "Go ahead!" I told him before we went out of sight. I laughed softly as we walked. "Who's that?" John asked looking at me. "That's James, he's the caretaker of the cemetery. We will visit my sister every day after school when I was younger. Still do, and when we come here, there he was. Sitting at the front of the cemetery. Smiling at me, he was only nice to me and Scoob." I told him and we swore that we saw them mentally writing down a things-to-do list. We laughed softly at them. They looked at us and pouted. We lost it. The great John Cena and Kane were pouting in a very cute way. I took a picture of them and quickly hid my phone. We laughed at their confused faces. "That sir, is priceless." I said with a smile and they looked away with dark blushed on their faces. "Cuuuuute! So cute!" Scooby and I said at the time making them blush a new shade of red. We tried and failed to keep from laughing, but it was so hard. We smiled at them. "Come on, our sisters' grave is up ahead." I said and we walked up to the two graves silently. The first marker was made of smooth stone. It was in the shape in of my sister, her hair flared out with wings on her back and her head bowed in prayer. The second one was made of marble. It was in the shape of Scooby's sister. She also had wings on her back and she was standing on her high legs with her claws out as if to attack. Kane and John looked at them in awe. "Who made these?" John asked as he looked at 2 beautiful pieces of art. I smiled softly at them. "We made them. Scooby and I were great at making things out of metal, stone and marble. It could've got us very rich, but we never liked attention. That and there were a lot of people who wanted us dead because our art was more beautiful than theirs, at least that was what the judges say." Scooby said and they looked at us in shock. We blushed darkly. "You two have a great talent. I mean that." Kane said and we blushed even darker. "They're not that good." We muttered softly at the same time, hoping they didn't hear. But they heard us. They didn't say anything. We stayed for an hour before we left. We went to a restaurant and talked a little. "So how have you been since we left?" we asked them with our heads cocked to the side. They blushed and looked away. "Uh… um…well… you know…" John and Kane stammered hopelessly. "Well, umm, we wanna tell you something." Kane said and John's head snapped to him. "What's that?" Scooby asked and John looked like he nearly died when drool slowly moved down my chin. I blushed and wiped away the saliva. "Sorry." I said meekly as I looked at John. He looked like he was ready to pass out. "John are you ok?" I asked him as Kane and Scooby looked at him. Kane coughed as he looked at me. "Um yeah I'm alright. Um I think we should go home." John said straightening up quickly and Kane nodded quickly. "Ok, let us pay for the food." I said as I pulled out my wallet to pay for the food.

* * *

John's pov

Kane and I were ready to rip these kids' heads off, but didn't for the sake of Shaggy and Scooby. It was their birthday today and we wanted to celebrate it with them. How do Shaggy and Scooby deal with them every day? We'll never know. We were sitting in the back with Daphne and Velma clinging to our arms tightly. We were sitting next to each other and I swear I can't feel my arm. We did some research on Shaggy and Scooby and found out where they lived. We were gonna come and visit Shaggy and Scooby to try and convince them to come back to WWE city. Nothing was the same without Shaggy and Scooby. They made it fun to be there and their cooking was sent from heaven. There was something about them that made the sun brighter each day. They made each day and night last longer. I found Shaggy's hair not fit for him and the way he seemed to slightly fight for breath. Scooby and Shaggy seemed so tired when we met them on the first day. We wondered if Shaggy and Scooby was hiding something, but as soon as they set foot on WWE, they headed straight to the food court and ate everything they could get. We saw that they had restrained themselves from getting more. They then headed to the bedroom section and promptly after their heads hit the pillows. To be honest, the only reason we are enduring Shaggy's and Scooby's friends shouts, screaming and yelling, is because they know the way to Shaggy's house. We looked at each other as Fred drove yelling at the two girls to get to the front of the van and leave us alone. We were getting a headache from it. Shaggy and Scooby were quieter than these brats. "Kane did you warn the Guys to send a helicopter to our location?" I asked softly looking at him. He looked at me as he shut his phone shut. We came to a stop just as we were about to snap at them. "Oh well here we are, let's go and get this food to Shaggy and Scooby." Fred said as we got out of the car. He seemed excited to see Shaggy and Scooby. Kane and I glared at the little brat who dared act as if he knew our angel sent from heaven. Oh how I hated the brat. He tried and to rape Shaggy. Though he tried to get into Shaggy's pants, though I caught him and threw him out of Shaggy's room. When I told the others, they nearly destroyed everything. We told McMahon and he moved both Shaggy and Scooby to Kane's and my room. Though when they were moved, they didn't know what was going on or why they were being kept away from Fred, Daphne and Velma. It was hard not to blush when we saw them. I loved Shaggy's big pure white puppy eyes. It made him look younger and innocent. We walked up to the door and I knocked on the door and heard a soft but tired groan. The door opened and we saw Shaggy dressed in an oversized black shirt, one part of the shirt was hanging off one of his small shoulder and a baggy black knee-length pants with black socks and Scooby was on his back standing in front of us. They both looked they had just gotten out of the shower. Both of them were looked dead tired. We were smiling at them while fighting off perverted thoughts. Their eyes twitched as they stood there. We were standing in front of their no good friends, so they couldn't see them. We had the food in our hands. We stared at each other before Shaggy slammed the door in our faces and locked the door. We called their names but they ignored us. Over the time they had spent in WWE city, Kane and I fell in love with our favorite fans, but we didn't want anyone to find out. We didn't want them to get hurt because of Daphne and Velma. Those two were obsessed with us and we wanted nothing to do with them. They wouldn't leave us alone for a second. We didn't need them trying to whore themselves on us. "Someone call Shaggy." Velma said and Kane growled at her. I growled softly when Daphne hugged me tightly, nearly breaking my ribs. Damn, for a girl, Daphne really knows how to crush a man's ribs. Fred, who is currently on my beat down list, called Shaggy. The phone rang and he picked up. "Hello? Shaggy speaking." Shaggy said with a yawn as Kane and I were pulled to the back. "Hey Shaggy, can you let us in?" Fred said and I wanted to yank the brat from where he stood and bust through the door. Fred gave me the Phone and I put it on speaker. "No big Scary Kane outside? No John Cena look-alike outside with you?" Shaggy asked and I looked at Fred. He was shaking his head. There was silence. "You're on the phone aren't you?" Shaggy asked and we laughed nervously before he hung up. "Ok what was that?" I muttered to Kane and he shrugged. I sighed as Fred knocked again. We heard 2 loud growls from inside and blinked. "I want hurt them." I whispered to Kane as I looked at him. He nodded in agreement we waited for Shaggy to open the door as Fred continuingly knocked on the door. I sighed as Shaggy opened the door, we watched as Shaggy ducked under a fist. He glared at the owner of the fist. "Give me a reason not to slam the door in your face." Shaggy said as he stared at us, Scooby was on his back again. Kane and I were standing by Velma and Daphne. "Hey Shaggy, you and Scooby have been acting weird today, so we bought you food to cheer you up." Fred said and he sighed. Shaggy made room for us to enter. We came in and went to sit down. The house was very clean. We saw pictures of Shaggy and Scooby with a girl and an older and female version of Scooby. Though in these pictures, Shaggy had long wild pure Snow white highlighted hair with equally white eyes. Scooby had followed us as we sat down on the nice furniture. I heard the door being closed and Shaggy came into the living room. Kane and I watched as Shaggy sat down and Scooby jumped on him. "Shaggy, we want to know why you have been so down today." Velma said and Scooby whined at him as Shaggy stared at her. "What's today's date?" He asked and we stared at him. "June 16th. Yours and Scooby's birthday." Daphne said and Shaggy turned to her. Our eyes widened. _'Crap! How can I forget Shaggy's/Scooby's birthday's birthday present?!'_ We thought as we looked at each other in panic. No one noticed us panic. "Bingo, we had big sisters. They died what day?" Scooby asked and the gang had a look of horror. "Oh my god we're so sorry. We'll leave." Fred said as he and the others got up. Kane and I looked at each other, what was going on? Why were they leaving? Are we missing something? Shaggy sighed. "No it's alright. You guys made the trip. I don't care if you're here or not. We're going to go and visit their graves." He said as they stopped. We just sat there looking at them, confused. Shaggy and Scooby sighed. They didn't meet our eyes. "We were going to eat. You actually saved us the trouble of making lunch." Shaggy said with a slight smile. Fred, Daphne, and Velma slowly sat back down. "Are you sure? We aren't disturbing you?" Fred asked and Scooby shook his head. "It's actually a surprise. Thanks guys." Shaggy said and Scooby nodded at them. "Ok Shaggy. We'll leave when you go." Velma said gently and Shaggy smiled at us. "You can stay however long you want or need." Shaggy told them as he grabbed a bag. "Now let's eat, we're starving." He said and we laughed softly. We ate, talked, and laughed. Shaggy stretched as Scooby got off of him and stood up. "We're going to visit our sisters' grave, anyone wanna come?" Shaggy asked and the gang looked at us. We looked at them and tilted our heads. Scooby and Shaggy laughed softly as Fred, Velma and Daphne got up and left us alone with them. They looked at us and kindly smiled at us. We felt somewhat guilty. "We're sorry about them. They sometimes forget that our sisters' death anniversary was today." Shaggy explained softly as he cleaned up. He laughed softly when they saw us blush brightly. "It's alright. Umm, should we wait until you get ready?" I asked as Shaggy stood up and put everything away. He shook his head. "Nah, we just took a bath before you came here." Shaggy said and we raised an eyebrow at them. "You take showers together?" Kane asked and both of them blushed darkly. "Yeah so what, we did it all the time when we were kids, we never grew out of it ok?!" Shaggy said looking away. Scooby blushed and hid behind the couch. We laughed softly while Shaggy put on his shoes. "Scooby come on boy." Shaggy called to Scooby and he came running to his side. Shaggy smiled at him and looked at me and Kane. "Come on you two." He said as we got up and walked over to them. Shaggy went to open the door, but I gently pulled him back and opened the door. "Come on Shaggy, Scooby." I said with a heart melting smile. Shaggy blushed brightly as we left. Kane closed the door and locked it. I walked next to Shaggy and Kane walked next to Scooby. There was no one outside so it was alright to walk. We were silent most of the way there. "Umm Shaggy?" I asked and Shaggy looked at me. "If you don't mind us asking, but how did your sisters die?" I asked and they gave us bitter smiles. "Well Rose was my sister. Her dog, Scooby's big sister was Chase. We got them when I was a baby and Rose was 5 years old. Though we were kidnapped and held hostage for a few got them when I was a baby and Rose was 5 years old. We lived with our dad, our mom was a complete lunatic. Beat both me and Scooby every chance she got when my dad wasn't home. I don't remember much about her, but I do know what she looked like. Rose was a complete copy of her while I was the complete copy of our dad. Our sisters both had cancer. We cried for every time they suddenly collapse. Our dad was always out banging women. Scooby and I used to get beat up and put down for being different. Me for my wild snow white hair and equally white puppy eyes. Scooby was for being able to talk. I don't know what else he can do, but he is one hell of a cook. When Rose died, dad just up and left. He didn't come back, so we learned how to defend ourselves and fight back at a young age. We cooked and cleaned till we met the gang in middle school." He explained their story. It burned my heart with fury that a father would abandon his child like that. On our way to the cemetery, we bought flowers for the graves. We just listened as we came to the entrance of the cemetery. They didn't noticed the tears running down their eyes, but we did. "That's sad. Did you tell your friends your story?" Kane asked and Shaggy shook his head. "No, but they've been trying to get us to talk to them. They showed up at my house one day and barged in without any warning. They actually made our quiet life chaotic. I don't want them around, but I don't tell them that." Shaggy said as we walked inside. The caretaker of the cemetery saw Shaggy and Scooby. "Hi Shags, Scoob. You can stay for as long as you want." He said with a gentle smile, and we watched as both Scooby and Shaggy smiled back at him. Kane and I looked at looked at each other. Then back at the caretaker. "Thanks James. We'll be out by the time you get ready to leave." Shaggy said and he shook his head. "Pulling an all-nighter. Will be here the whole night." James said and Shaggy laughed gently. His laugh was like music to my ears. "Tell your punk boss to pay you more." Shaggy called to him as we passed him. "Oh! I'm telling him you said that!" He called back to us. "Go ahead!" He told him before we went out of sight. Shaggy laughed softly as we walked. "Who's that?" I asked looking at Shaggy. "That's James, he's the caretaker of the cemetery. We will visit my sister every day after school when I was younger. Still do, and when I come here, there he was. Sitting at the front of the cemetery. Smiling at me, he was only nice to me and Scoob." He told me and we were mentally writing down a things-to-do list. They laughed softly at us. We looked at them and pouted. They lost it. Well, normally we wouldn't pout at all. The great John Cena and Kane were pouting in a very cute way! If people knew we pouted in such a way, it will take a huge blow to our prides! There was a bright flash and we blinked. Shaggy and Scooby laughed at our confused faces. "That sir, is priceless." Shaggy said with a smile and we looked away with dark blushed on our faces. "Cuuuuute! So cute!" Scooby and Shaggy said at the time making us blush a new shade of red. They tried and failed to keep from laughing and it only made us blush harder. They smiled at us. "Come on, our sisters' grave is up ahead." Shaggy said and we walked up to the two graves silently. The first marker was made of smooth stone. It was in the shape in of a girl with long hair flared out, with wings on her back and her head bowed in prayer. The second one was made of marble. It was in the shape of dog, an older version of Scooby. She also had wings on her back and she was standing on her high legs with her claws out as if to attack. Kane and I looked at them in awe. "Who made these?" I asked as I looked at 2 beautiful pieces of art. We could feel them smiling softly at us. "We made them. Shaggy and I were great at making things out of metal, stone and marble. It could've got us very rich, but we never liked attention. That and there were a lot of people who wanted us dead because our art was more beautiful than theirs, at least that was what the old man says." Scooby said and we looked at the in shock. Why would someone would want to hurt these 2 angels? They blushed darkly. Very cutely I might add. "You two have a great talent. I mean that." Kane said and they blushed even darker. "They're not that good." We heard them muttered softly at the same time, hoping we didn't hear. But we heard them. They didn't say anything. I wanted to hurt whoever made these 2 beautiful people feel so insecure. We stayed for an hour before we left. We went to a restaurant and talked a little. "So how have you been since we left?" Shaggy asked he and Scooby asked us with their heads cocked to the side. We blushed and looked away. "Uh… um…well… you know…" We stammered hopelessly. "Well, umm, we wanna tell you something." Kane said and my head snapped to him. I wanted to smack him so badly. "What's that?" Scooby asked and I looked like I nearly died when drool slowly moved down Shaggy's chin. Shaggy blushed and wiped away the saliva. "Sorry." Shaggy said meekly as he looked at me. He looked like he was ready to pass out. "John are you ok?" Shaggy asked me as Kane and Scooby looked at me. Kane coughed as he looked at Shaggy. "Um yeah I'm alright. Um I think we should go home." Shaggy said as He pulled out his wallet to pay for the food. I grabbed Shaggy's hands and shook my head. "Shaggy, let me and Kane pay. We don't want you to worry about anything." I said with a smile. I'll be damned if I let the love of my life pay for my food and I know that Kane feels the same. Shaggy and Scooby looked at us and sighed. "Ok, but don't get use to paying for us." Shaggy said and we nodded at them as we pulled out our wallets. We paid and left. We walked them home. When we came home, Shaggy opened the door and we walked inside. I closed the door and locked it. The sun was setting and I heard a soft yawn. I stretched and turned to see Shaggy standing there smiling at me. "The both you endured a headache to see me and Scoob, didn't you?" He asked and I blinked at him. "Yeah, not to be mean, but you attracted the wrong kind of friends." I muttered softly, but Shaggy heard me and walked up to me. I looked into his white eyes and was captivated by those very beautiful milky snow white eyes. We didn't realize that we were moving closer. Our mouths touched and my control nearly broke. Shaggy's lips were so soft and smooth. I pulled Shaggy closer and deepened the kiss. I couldn't stop damn it! I didn't want to. But the need for air became too much and we broke apart. We panted for air as we looked into each other's eyes. "Is that your first kiss?" I asked and Shaggy nodded with a dark blush on his face. "How the hell did you know how to kiss like that?" I asked and Shaggy blushed even darker. "Umm I dunno to be honest, it came natural to me. I'm sorry if it's not good-" Shaggy said before my lips crashed into his. I cupped his cheek as I sucked on his lips, which tasted like blueberries and blackberries. Shaggy was addicting, like a drug I can't get enough of. "God I love you so much." I told him in between kisses as I pulled Shaggy closer to me. "I love you too." Shaggy said and smiled at me. We kissed again. We didn't stop this time until there was a knock on the door. We jumped apart and we both heard a crash in the living room. "Go to the living room I'll open the door." I said panicking as Shaggy quickly and silently went into the living room. I turned to the door and opened it with a very dark blush. I saw Ruden, A.J, Sin Cara and Triple H. They looked at me blankly. "You and Kane forgot your presents back at home." Ruden said and I stood there with my mouth slacked open and A.J closed it. Sin Cara handed me both of the presents. "Come on, let's go in. I wanna see what the kid's house look like." Triple H said as he brushed, pushed, by me. The others followed him. I closed the door and locked it. I turned to follow them. I found them standing there behind Shaggy. I looked at what they were looking at. Shaggy's face was very blank the whole time Kane and Scooby were trying and failing to explain their position. Though we didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then hell broke loose.

* * *

~A very chaotic and bloody hour later~

I had Shaggy in his room. Though we were both locked in. I had the TV on, but I wasn't watching it. I watched as Shaggy paced around like a mad man in front of me. Though he still looked cute. "Shaggy calm down." I told him as I grabbed him and pulled him on my lap. I looked into his white eyes and Shaggy closed them as he sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just really protective of Scoob. I see him get hurt with all the time by other dogs, and a few times humans, though he has never been kissed, and I can't help but feel that something will go wrong one way or another." Shaggy said softly as he put his head on mine. "Shaggy?" I asked and he looked at me. "Yeah John?" Shaggy asked as I looked at him. "I was wondering. When we came in, I saw pictures of you Scooby and your sisters. I didn't want to ask, but why do you have chest nut hair when you had white hair when you were younger?" I asked softly and he smiled softly at me. "Well, white hair is my natural hair, but I was bullied for it. So I just put on a wig and hid my natural hair. I had gotten tired of being made fun of. To be honest, a lot of people told me that they liked my white hair." Shaggy explained as he took off the wig and snow white hair fell out. I looked at him in awe. It was why I loved him so much. It because of Shaggy's kind heart that I didn't mind turning gay if it meant I could be with him. I smiled softly at Shaggy. "You are beautiful Shaggy." I told him and he blushed brightly. I hugged Shaggy and felt something under his shirt. I looked at Shaggy and he blinked at me. "Shaggy, I feel something under your shirt. Is there something under there?" I asked and Shaggy's faced went a deep red. "Uhh… umm… well… you see…" Shaggy stammered hopelessly as he looked at me. I cocked my head to the side.

* * *

Shaggy's pov

Oh my _GOD!_ What do I do?! The love of my life just told me he felt my chest. I'm so screwed! I didn't want him to tell him what Fred tried to do a few years back before Scooby and I met the gang. John looked at me and I felt my heart give when I saw his worried expression. "A few years back when I was younger, Fred attacked me. He would've raped me if his dad didn't come in at the right time. He doesn't remember me, but I remember him. I don't want him to be anywhere near me. He keeps trying to flirt with me, but is failing badly. It's very clear in the gang that I outright hate Fred." I explained and I heard John growl darkly at something. I looked at him, but he wasn't looking at me in the eyes. I cupped his cheek and made him look at me. I knew he was angry. "It's in the past John, but what happened made me hide my gender. I couldn't trust anyone but Scooby and our sisters because of what Fred did. I'm slowly recovering. We will leave the gang soon." I told him gently and he calmed down. I pulled off my shirt to show the bandages I had hiding under them.

* * *

John's pov

I watched as Shaggy pulled off his shirt to show bandages. It was tightly wrapped around his chest. I didn't realize that my hand touched his side until he moved. His skin was smooth and so soft. It was softer than silk. My god I wanted to touch him everywhere. "Can you help me please?" Shaggy asked and I nodded at him. But Shaggy's voice was more feminine. Like a boyish voice some girls have. I helped Shaggy with the bandages. His (or her, I'm not sure) back was to me. I unwrapped the bandages and when the last one came off, Shaggy turned to me and I saw the most ridiculously large chest. The TV was instantly forgotten. Shaggy was blushing badly while I stared her chest. I can't call Shaggy a boy now can I? I couldn't stop staring at Shaggy's chest. She was bigger than Daphne. "Do you wear a bra?" I asked tearing myself from the big watermelons to look Shaggy in the eye. Shaggy looked at me confusingly with her head cocked to the side. "What's a bra?" Shaggy asked and I felt my eyes widened in shock. "You don't know what a bra is?" I asked and Shaggy shook her head. I groaned due to her cuteness and cluelessness about what a bra is. "Why don't you wear a bra Shaggy?" I asked as I pulled said girl to the bed with me. Her chest pushed up against mine. I felt my buddy down low went up. Shaggy looked at me. "I haven't worn a 'bra' when I was younger, and my older sister's 'bras' don't fit me. Or at least I don't think they do." Shaggy told me and I sighed. We stood up and I helped Shaggy with the bandages. It took a while to do the bandages in a way that wouldn't cause Shaggy any trouble breathing and put it a in a way that Shaggy's stupidly huge chest wouldn't show to others under her shirts. After I was done, Shaggy put on her shirt and I kissed her softly. I slowly pushed her on the bed. The kiss became more heated and passionate as we continued to kiss. We broke the kiss for air. I swear if we kiss one more time, I won't be able to stop! This girl had put a god damn spell on me and I surely didn't mind being under her spell. I kissed Shaggy deeply and I slipped a hand in Shaggy's pants. There was a knock on the door, getting a growl from me and squeak from Shaggy. I unwillingly tore my hand away from Shaggy's pants. I rolled off of Shaggy and noticed that there was a peep hole on the door. "Why do you have a peep hole on your door?" I asked as Shaggy grabbed her wig and ran to the bathroom. "Um I accidently made it when I was younger. My sister's door has one too, it was to see who was outside my room. It's a life saver." Shaggy said, making her voice deeper just in case the person outside was someone she didn't want to know her secret. I slowly got up and went to the bathroom with Shaggy, who had just finished putting on the wig. "Boo!" I said Shaggy making her whip around and scream. "Dude, like, don't do that!" Shaggy yelled at me as she hit me in the chest. I laughed and left the bathroom. I took off my shoes and got on the bed as Shaggy came out and went to the door, still mad about being scared. Mumbling something about getting back at me. Shaggy opened the door and there stood Daphne. She was wearing the slutiest outfit ever. Daphne had on the shortest skirt on as well as the most exposing shirt on. It barely covered her but or her chest. And like that, my boner went down. Daphne came in without permission and sat on the bed next to me. She looked at me with drool running her mouth. I tried not to throw up on her. Shaggy stood there glaring at her darkly. "Daphne, can you get out of my room? Like right now?" Shaggy asked, surprisingly containing her anger pretty well. Daphne looked at Shaggy and 'hmp'ed angrily. "Why do you get to have him? I have something you don't." Daphne sneered at Shaggy. Shaggy glared at her. "You think just because your cute, you can barge into people's homes like you're god's gift to earth. I want you out, and if you are not out of this room and my house, so help me I will beat you so bad no one, not even your family will be able to identify your corpse when I'm done with you." Shaggy said as she glared even darker at Daphne, who was hanging on my arm and really scared. She was shaking in fear as Shaggy glared at her. "Please let go." I said and Daphne let go with a blush towards me and a glare to Shaggy. Then she left and Shaggy looked at me. "I'll be back in a sec." Shaggy said before she left. Hot damn! She's hot when pissed!

* * *

Shaggy's pov

I was pissed because Daphne came into my room. I didn't like anyone coming into my room without my say so. I followed Daphne out of my room and into the living room to see Fred and Velma, who was trying to sit on Kane, in my living room. Now as much as they leave me alone, they come back just to annoy me. Which happens every single time on my birthday. I narrowed my eyes at all 3 of them. "Will someone tell me why Fred (the freak), Daphne (the slut), and Velma (the whore) is here?" I asked and everyone turns to me. Fred was wearing booty shorts and a tight fitting shirt, and Velma was also wearing booty shorts and a tight fitting, but short, shirt. Scooby was growling at them. My eye was twitching wildly in very controlled anger. I pointed at the door as I stared at them. "Out, please get out, you do this like every year, I don't need the headache. Get out and stay out please." I said, I was really straining to keep my anger down right now. Fred, Velma, and Daphne got up and ran outside to the god damn van. "Scooby don't ever open the door for them at all." I said as the door slammed shut. I went to lock the door. When I came back I saw the cupcakes. I grabbed the cupcakes off of the table. "Who made the cupcakes?" I asked as I went to the kitchen to throw them in the trash. "Daphne made the pink ones, Velma made the orange ones, and Fred made the green ones." Scooby called and I came back out with the cupcakes and some matches and went outside. I set the cupcakes on the street and lit a match. I then threw the match on cupcakes, which blew up. I came inside covered in cupcake and cum. The others looked at me and laughed. I glared at them. "I am not amused." I said as they stopped laughing and looked at me. "Is that cream?" A.J asked and I shook my head as I went to go to my room. "No, I am covered in cupcake and Fred's, Daphne, along with Velma's cum. So like I said, I am not amused. I'm going to take another shower." I called as I entered my room to see John without his shirt. He looked at me and opened his mouth to ask a question, but I cut him. "Cupcake and lots of cum, Fred's, Velma's, and Daphne's to be exact. I'm taking a shower." I said as I took off my clothes. "I'm keeping the bandages on while I'm in the shower." I said as I took off my pants. "These were my favorite clothes too." I muttered darkly as I took off my clothes and wig. I went to the bathroom, unaware that John was looking at my ass. I left the door opened and went into the shower, which was directly in front of the door. John watched as I got into the shower and tried to wash the cupcake and cum away.

* * *

John's pov

I watched as Shaggy tried to wash away the cupcake and cum. I was angry at how it happened but I still found it cute to see Shaggy covered in some type of food. I watched as Shaggy soaped her body washing away the cupcake and the cum. I was getting hard again as I watched the show that Shaggy was unknowingly putting on. I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants. I slipped a hand inside my boxers and started stroking my cock. I imaged Shaggy stroking me as I watched said girl struggle to stand up without falling. She had a large blush on her face. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and took off my pants and socks. I silently made my way inside the bathroom. I got into the shower. I was behind Shaggy, who was unaware that I was in the shower with her. I hugged Shaggy from behind causing her to jump and turn to me. Shaggy smacked my chest. I laughed at her. "John you have to stop scaring me!" Shaggy growled at me and I smiled at her. "I'll think about it." I told her and she grumbled about being scared easily. I pulled Shaggy closer to me and she blushed darkly. Shaggy looked down and squeaked loudly when she saw the size of my dick. "Umm will that fit?" Shaggy asked looking at me and I cupped her face, looking into her eyes. "I will wait until you're ready baby. I don't wanna make you feel like we're moving too fast." I told her and kissed her softly. Shaggy accidently rubbed part of her leg across my dick softly. I moaned softly into the kiss and we pulled apart for air. My hips buckled against her thigh, trying to get more friction. I nearly choked when Shaggy shyly grabbed my cock. I kissed her again as she stroked and pulled gently at my dick gently, sending massive amounts of pleasure. This kid didn't know what she was doing to me. I moaned softly as I gently met her hand, and it wasn't long before I cummed into Shaggy's hand. Hot damn! We broke for air when the need for air became strong. I leaned into the wall. We panted heavily. "Damn, is that your first time?" I asked looking Shaggy as I panted. She nodded at me with a very dark blush on her face. I would love to see her blush all the time. I smiled as we took a shower together. We got out and got dressed. I watched as Shaggy put on a red oversized shirt and a blue knee-length pants. Shaggy put on blue socks. "I gonna wash these clothes for days." Shaggy said softly as she picked up the clothes and put them in a basket. I slapped Shaggy's butt, getting a loud squeak in return. I whistled innocently as Shaggy glared at me. We dropped down on the bed and watching TV. I hugged Shaggy, who was laying on top of me. My stomach growled loudly causing me to blush darkly. Shaggy laughed softly at me and pulled away. "I'll go make some dinner. I'll come get you when the food is done." Shaggy said and I pouted, but I let her go to make dinner. I wanted Shaggy back in my arms. I watched _batman: under the red hood_ as I waited for Shaggy to come back. I thought about what went on when Shaggy and Scooby was with their _friends_ at WWE city. When they first came here. They were the most tired. They went to get food and went to bed immediately. They slept the rest of the day. It quirked Kane's and my curiosity at how they acted. We noticed how Shaggy and Scooby acted around them. Like they didn't want to be around them. Then the attempted rape. I nearly growled in anger. I sighed as I leaned into the wall. Shaggy didn't want be near Fred while Scooby stayed away from Velma and Daphne. I looked up at the ceiling. I wondered what kind of pain Shaggy and Scooby is hiding. I sighed as I watched the movie.

* * *

Kane's pov

John and I were trying not to kill the kids that was in the car. I was talking to A.J telling her to bring a helicopter to come get us. I wanted to see Scooby so badly, I loved that dog so badly. I wondered if Scooby felt the same way I did. I looked at Velma, a very obsessed fan, who was the reason why my arm is currently numb. I wanted to rip her little head off. We were so tired because they were yelling and screaming at each other and we had gotten headaches. To be honest, I wanted to go back to WWE city again and never see these bastards again, but I wanted to see Scooby again. I sighed silently in despair. The things I do for love. I never liked these kids except Scooby and Shaggy. They were the only ones who tried not to make me angry and actually tried to calm me down. "Kane did you warn the Guys to send a helicopter to our location?" John asked softly as I looked at him and snapped the phone shut, just finishing the conversation. Soon we came to a stop. "Oh well here we are, let's go and get this food to Shaggy and Scooby." Fred said as we got out of the car. He seemed excited to see Shaggy and Scooby. I hated the boy deeply from the bottom of my heart. Along with his little whores. Fred tried to rape Shaggy while Velma and Daphne tried to rape Scooby. It took what's left of my self control and will power not to crack their heads. They were put under strict watch and we had someone working on a restraining order on them. We got out of the disgusting van and walked up to the door. We were walking in front of the idiots. John knocked on the door. We heard a soft, but tired groan from the inside. Shaggy opened the door in a black oversized shirt, baggy black pants, and black socks. Scooby was on Shaggy's back. We were smiling. Their eyes twitched as we stood there. They didn't know that the gang was behind us. We had food in our hands. We stared at each other before Shaggy slammed the door in our faces and locked the door. We their names, but they ignore fans. Over the time they had spent in WWE city, Kane and I fell in love with our favorite fans, but we didn't want anyone to find out. We didn't want them to get hurt because of Daphne and Velma. Those two were obsessed with us and we wanted nothing to do with them. They wouldn't leave us alone for a second. We didn't need them trying to whore them on us. "Someone call Shaggy." Velma said and I growled softly at her. John growled softly when Daphne hugged him tightly. Fred, who is currently on our beat down list, called Shaggy. The phone rang and he picked up. "Hello? Shaggy speaking." Shaggy said with a yawn as John and I were pulled to the back. "Hey Shaggy, can you let us in?" Fred said and I wanted to yank the brat from the door and bust through the door. Fred gave me the Phone and I put it on speaker. "No big Scary Kane outside? No John Cena look-alike outside with you?" Shaggy asked and we looked at Fred. He was shaking his head. There was silence. "You're on the phone aren't you?" Shaggy asked and we laughed nervously before he hung up. "Ok what was that?" John muttered to me and I shrugged. He sighed as Fred knocked again. We heard 2 loud growls from inside and blinked. "I want hurt them." John whispered as he looked at him. I nodded in agreement we waited for Shaggy to open the door as Fred continuingly knocked on the door. John sighed as Shaggy opened the door, we watched as Shaggy ducked under a fist. He glared at the owner of the fist. "Give me a reason not to slam the door in your face." Shaggy said as he stared at us, Scooby was on his back again. John and I were standing by Velma and Daphne. "Hey Shaggy, you and Scooby have been acting weird today, so we bought you food to cheer you up." Fred said and he sighed. Shaggy made room for us to enter. We came in and went to sit down. The house was very clean. We saw pictures of Shaggy and Scooby with a girl and an older and female version of Scooby. Though in these pictures, Shaggy had long wild pure Snow white highlight hair with equally white eyes. Scooby had followed us as we sat down on the nice furniture. I heard the door being closed and Shaggy came into the living room. John and I watched as Shaggy sat down and Scooby jumped on him. "Shaggy, we want to know why you have been so down today." Velma said and Scooby whined at him as Shaggy stared at her. "What's today's date?" He asked and we stared at him. "June 16th. Yours and Scooby's birthday." Daphne said and Shaggy turned to her. Our eyes widened. _'How can I forget Shaggy's/Scooby's birthday present?!'_ We thought as we looked at each other in panic. No one noticed us panic. "Bingo, we had big sisters. They died what day?" Scooby asked and the gang had a look of horror. "Oh my god we're so sorry. We'll leave." Fred said as he and the others got up. John and I looked at each other, what was going on? Why were they leaving? Are we missing something? Shaggy sighed. "No it's alright. You guys made the trip. I don't care if you're here or not. We're going to go and visit their graves." He said as they stopped. We just sat there looking at them, confused. Shaggy and Scooby sighed. They didn't meet our eyes. "We were going to eat. You actually saved us the trouble of making lunch." Shaggy said with a slight smile. Fred, Daphne, and Velma slowly sat back down. "Are you sure? We aren't disturbing you?" Fred asked and Scooby shook his head. "It's actually a surprise. Thanks guys." Shaggy said and Scooby nodded at them. "Ok Shaggy. We'll leave when you go." Velma said gently and Shaggy smiled at us. "You can stay however long you want or need." Shaggy told them as he grabbed a bag. "Now let's eat, we're starving." He said and we laughed softly. We ate, talked, and laughed. Shaggy stretched as Scooby got off of him and stood up. "We're going to visit our sisters' grave, anyone wanna come?" Shaggy asked and the gang looked at us. We looked at them and tilted our heads. Scooby and Shaggy laughed softly as Fred, Velma and Daphne got up and left us alone with them. They looked at us and kindly smiled at us. We felt somewhat guilty about this. "We're sorry about them. They sometimes forget that our sisters' death anniversary was today." Shaggy explained softly as he cleaned up. He laughed softly when they saw us blush brightly. "It's alright. Umm, should we wait until you get ready?" John asked as Shaggy stood up and put everything away. He shook his head. "Nah, we just took a bath before you came here." Shaggy said and we raised an eyebrow at them. "You take showers together?" I asked and both of them blushed darkly. I nearly drooled at the thought of the both of them taking them taking a shower together. "Yeah so what, we did it all the time when we were kids, we never grew out of it ok?!" Shaggy said looking away. Scooby blushed and hid behind the couch. We laughed softly while Shaggy put on his shoes. "Scooby come on boy." Shaggy called to Scooby and he came running to his side. Shaggy smiled at him and looked at me and John. "Come on you two." He said as we got up and walked over to them. Shaggy went to open the door, but John gently pulled him back and opened the door. "Come on Shaggy, Scooby." John said with a heart melting smile. Shaggy blushed brightly as we left. I closed the door and locked it. John walked next to Shaggy and I walked next to Scooby. There was no one outside so it was alright to walk. We were silent most of the way there. "Umm Shaggy?" John asked and Shaggy looked at me. "If you don't us asking, but how did your sisters die?" He asked and they gave us bitter smiles. "Well Rose was my sister. Her dog, Scooby's big sister was Chase. We got them when I was a baby and Rose was 5 years old. Though we were kidnapped and held hostage for a few years. We got them when I was a baby and Rose was 5 years old. We lived with our dad, our mom was a complete lunatic. Beat both me and Scooby every chance she got when my dad wasn't home. I don't remember much about her, but I do know what she looked like. Rose was a complete copy of her while I was the complete copy of our dad. Our sisters both had cancer. We cried for every time they suddenly collapse. Our dad was always out banging women. Scooby and I used to get beat up and put down for being different. Me for my wild snow white hair and equally white puppy eyes. Scooby was for being able to talk. I don't know what else he can do, but he is one hell of a cook. When Rose died, dad just up and left. He didn't come back, so we learned how to defend ourselves and fight back at a young age. We cooked and cleaned till we met the gang in middle school." He explained their story. It burned my heart with fury that a father would abandon his child like that. On our way to the cemetery, we bought flowers for the graves. We just listened as we came to the entrance of the cemetery. They didn't noticed the tears running down their eyes, but we did. "That's sad. Did you tell your friends your story?" I asked and Shaggy shook his head. "No, but they've been trying to get us to talk to them. They showed up at my house one day and barged in without any warning. They actually made our quiet life chaotic. I don't want them around, but I don't tell them that." Shaggy said as we walked inside. The caretaker of the cemetery saw Shaggy and Scooby. "Hi Shags, Scoob. You can stay for as long as you want." He said with a gentle smile, and we watched as both Scooby and Shaggy smiled back at him. John and I looked at looked at each other. Then back at the caretaker. "Thanks James. We'll be out by the time you get ready to leave." Shaggy said and he shook his head. "Pulling an all-nighter. Will be here the whole night." James said and Shaggy laughed gently. "Tell your punk boss to pay you more." Shaggy called to him as we passed him. "Oh! I'm telling him you said that!" He called back to us. "Go ahead!" He told him before we went out of sight. Shaggy laughed softly as we walked. "Who's that?" John asked looking at Shaggy. "That's James, he's the caretaker of the cemetery. We will visit my sister every day after school when I was younger. Still do, and when I come here, there he was. Sitting at the front of the cemetery. Smiling at me, he was only nice to me and Scoob." He told me and we were mentally writing down a things-to-do list. They laughed softly at us. We looked at them and pouted. They lost it. Well, normally we wouldn't pout at all. The great John Cena and Kane were pouting in a very cute way! If people knew we pouted in such a way, it will take a huge blow to our prides! There was a bright flash and we blinked. Shaggy and Scooby laughed at our confused faces. "That sir, is priceless." Shaggy said with a smile and we looked away with dark blushed on our faces. "Cuuuuute! So cute!" Scooby and Shaggy said at the time making us blush a new shade of red. They tried and failed to keep from laughing and it only made us blush harder. They smiled at us. "Come on, our sisters' grave is up ahead." Shaggy said and we walked up to the two graves silently. The first marker was made of smooth stone. It was in the shape in of a girl with long hair flared out, with wings on her back and her head bowed in prayer. The second one was made of marble. It was in the shape of dog, an older version of Scooby. She also had wings on her back and she was standing on her high legs with her claws out as if to attack. John and I looked at them in awe. "Who made these?" John asked as he looked at 2 beautiful pieces of art. We could feel them smiling softly at us. "We made them. Shaggy and I were great at making things out of metal, stone and marble. It could've got us very rich, but we never liked attention. That and there were a lot of people who wanted us dead because our art was more beautiful than theirs, at least that was what the judges say." Scooby said and we looked at them in shock. Why would someone would want to hurt these 2 angels? They blushed darkly. Very cutely I might add. "You two have a great talent. I mean that." I said and they blushed even darker. "They're not that good." We heard them muttered softly at the same time, hoping we didn't hear. But we heard them. They didn't say anything. I wanted to hurt whoever made these 2 beautiful people feel so insecure. We stayed for an hour before we left. We went to a restaurant and talked a little. "So how have you been since we left?" Shaggy asked he and Scooby asked us with their heads cocked to the side. We blushed and looked away. "Uh… um…well… you know…" We stammered hopelessly. "Well, umm, we wanna tell you something." I said and John's head snapped to me, but I ignored him. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. "What's that?" Scooby asked and John looked like He nearly died when drool slowly moved down Shaggy's chin. Shaggy blushed and wiped away the saliva. "Sorry." Shaggy said meekly as he looked at me. He looked like he was ready to pass out. "John are you ok?" Shaggy asked me as Scooby and I looked at me. I coughed as John looked at Shaggy. "Um yeah I'm alright. Um I think we should go home." Shaggy said as He pulled out his wallet to pay for the food. John grabbed Shaggy's hands and shook his head. "Shaggy, let me and Kane pay. We don't want you to worry about anything." John said with a smile. He'll be damned if he let the love of his life pay for my food, and I feel the same. Shaggy and Scooby looked at us and sighed. "Ok, but don't get use to paying for us." Shaggy said and we nodded at them as we pulled out our wallets. We paid and left. We walked them home. When we came home, Shaggy opened the door and we walked inside. John closed the door and locked it. Shaggy stayed with him. Scooby took me to the living room. I wanted so much to hold Scooby in my arms. "The both you endured a headache to see me and Shaggy, didn't you?" Scooby asked and I blinked at him. "Yeah, not to be mean, but those guys are bad news." I muttered softly, but Scooby heard me and walked up to me. I looked into his black eyes and was captivated by those beautiful eyes. We didn't realize that we were moving closer. Our mouths touched and my control nearly broke. Scooby's lips were so soft and smooth. Scooby came closer and the kiss deepened. I couldn't stop myself damn and I didn't want to. But the need for air became too much and we broke apart. We panted for air as we looked into each other's eyes. "Is that your first kiss?" I asked and Scooby nodded with a dark blush on his face. "How the hell did you know how to kiss like that?" I asked and Scooby blushed even darker. "Umm I dunno to be honest, it came natural to me. I'm sorry if it's not good-" Scooby said before my lips crashed into his. I cupped his cheek as I sucked on his lips, which tasted like strawberries and grapes. Scooby was addicting, like a drug I can't get enough of. We didn't stop this time until there was a knock on the door. We jumped apart and we both crash to the floor. I was on my back while Scooby was straddling me. "Go to the living room I'll open the door." I heard John say to Shaggy and he came into the living room stopping to stare at us with a very blank stare. To make things worse Ruden, A.J, Sin Cara and Triple H came in soon after. They looked at us blankly. I looked at what they were looking at. Scooby and I were trying and failing to explain their position. Though we didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then hell broke loose.

* * *

~A very chaotic and bloody hour later~

I was sitting on the couch with a black eye, a bruised cheek, and very more than a little sore ribs. "For a kid who looks like he can't fight, he hits pretty hard." I muttered as Scooby gave me an ice pack for my cheek. "Thank you Scooby." I said as I took the bag from him. He smiled at me. Triple H and Ruden were snickering at me. I never knew that a person can use as much profanity as Shaggy. He used them in so many languages I never knew that he could use. "I never knew Shaggy can be that violent." A.J said and Sin Cara nodded in agreement. My eye twitched as Scooby sat on my lap. "I think the kid is out to get me." I muttered darkly as I put the bag on my cheek and wince a little bit. "Shaggy is a very violent one if angered." Scooby said as I leaned on the couch slowly. I sighed as Scooby rubbed his head against my stomach gently. I patted his head gently. We turned on the TV, watching pitch black. Half way through the movie, there was a loud knock on the door. I paused the movie and A.J got up and went to answer it. Only to meet face to face with Velma and Daphne wearing the sluttiest outfits we ever seen. "That's it, I'm out of here." I said as Scooby got off me. I got up only to get tackled to the couch. Scooby and I both growled at Velma, who smiled at me like the slut she is. Daphne went down the hall while Fred came in with cupcakes. Something told us that there was something was in the cupcakes. We didn't touch it. I looked at Velma, who looked at me with a slutty glint in her eye. Fred was wearing the most man whorish out fit in all time. I tried and slowly failing to keep my temper in check. "Hey there big man." Velma said and Scooby growled at her. Fred was sitting next to A.J leaning on her. Just then Daphne came out with a very angry look on her face. She sat next to Fred, and soon after she sat down, Shaggy came out without us noticing until he spoke up. "Will someone tell me why Fred (the freak), Daphne (the slut), and Velma (the whore) is here?" Shaggy asked and everyone turns to him. Fred was wearing booty shorts and a tight fitting shirt, and Velma was also wearing booty shorts and a tight fitting, but short, shirt. Scooby was growling at them. His eye was twitching wildly in very controlled anger. Shaggy pointed at the door as he stared at them. "Out, please get out, you do this like every year, I don't need the headache. Get out and stay out please." he said, we could very clearly tell he was really straining to keep his anger down right now. Fred, Velma, and Daphne got up and ran outside to the ungodly god damn van. "Scooby don't ever open the door for them at all." Shaggy said as the door slammed shut. We heard the door being locked. When he came back he saw the cupcakes. Shaggy grabbed the cupcakes off of the table. "Who made the cupcakes?" He asked as the boy went to the kitchen to throw them in the trash. "Daphne made the pink ones, Velma made the orange ones, and Fred made the green ones." Scooby called and he came back out with the cupcakes and some matches and went outside. I could only guess he set the cupcakes ablaze, because something outside blew up. Shaggy came inside covered in cupcake and cream. We looked at him and laughed. He glared at us. "I am not amused." Shaggy said as we stopped laughing and looked at him. "Is that cream?" A.J asked and Shaggy shook his head as he went to go to his room. "No, I am covered in cupcake and Fred's, Daphne, along with Velma's cum. So like I said, I am not amused. I'm going to take another shower." Shaggy called as he entered his room to take a shower. A.J sighed as she got up. "We gotta go, we only came here to drop off the presents. We have to go sorry guys." she said as the others got up. Just then Shaggy came back in a new set of clothes. He blinked at them. "Hey I'm about to make dinner do you guys want some?" Shaggy asked as the others looked at him. "Yeah sure why not, but we have to leave right after ok?" A.J asked and Shaggy nodded at them. He went to the kitchen and started to cook.

* * *

 ** _Small time skip_**

My stomach growled loudly as the smell of delicious food reached my nose. Shaggy came in, covered in flower and broken eggshells. Shaggy smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his flower covered head. "Umm the food is ready. Come and eat." he said and we raced past him and sat at the table, eating the food on our plates. We heard Shaggy laugh softly as we ate. "I'll go get John while you eat." he said and we nodded at him.

* * *

John's pov

 ** _(Dream starts)_**

 _I looked around to see a school. I walked down the hall looking around. Then all of a sudden, I heard a soft whimper. I looked to my right to see a young too thin and very wounded girl with short wild white hair with highlights going every which way and a small puppy in her too thin arms. Her unbelievingly wide eyes were looking right at me in fear, but there was mostly confusion on her face. She cocked her head to the side. I ran over to the girl and looked over her. I then realized the girl wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the mirror behind me. Then a knife wheezed past my head. It broke the mirror, and the girl got up and ran past me in the opposite direction. I turned and ran after her. Then I heard an explosion up a head and saw the girl and dog be consumed by flames. My eyes widened in fear and shock as I stood and watched as the flames died down. When it did, I saw the little girl huddled around the dog. That the last thing I saw before I was pulled away._

 ** _(Dream ends)_**

* * *

I shot up from the bed to see Shaggy looking at me in worry. "John are you ok?" She asked cocking her head to the side, and I realized who that little girl was in my dream. I hugged Shaggy tightly. She jumped slightly in my arms. "I had a dream, it involved you and a puppy, but I woke up before I saw anything else." I whispered into Shaggy's ear, causing her to gasp in fear. She tried to pull away, but I didn't let go. Soon she gave up and let me hold her. "Please let go." she said looking at me. "Shaggy, I love you and I want you to be able to tell me everything." I told her and she looks down. She sighed and looked up at me. "I don't remember much about a life before Scooby and I ended up in a lab. Even then I don't remember much of what went on there." Shaggy said softly as I stroke her face. I kissed her deeply and pulled away. "Dinner's ready, you haven't ate since we came home, and I made sure to make extras for the both of us." Shaggy said as she pulled away, this time I let her go. I got up and followed Shaggy out of the room and to the kitchen. When we got there, all we saw was a disaster. Shaggy stood there twitching slightly as she watched the scene unfold. Kane, Triple H, and Ruden eat like wild dogs, Scooby eating like the dog he is, and A.J and Sin Cara watched in silent horror, their food already gone. "What happened?" I asked before Shaggy could attack the three poor souls sitting at the table. "I know what happened. A.J and Sin Cara had to eat their food before it could be sucked up by the three human vacuums, Scooby, being smart, ate on the floor. And you guys watched in horror while those ate." Shaggy said glaring at the three men, who froze at the sound of her voice. They turned to her slowly, a look of horror stuck on her face. Shaggy smiled, before laughing at them. "That's exactly what happened! How did you know?!" A.J asked looking at Shaggy in shock and Shaggy stopped laughing. She blinked at A.J. in surprise. "Wait I'm Right?" Shaggy asked looking at Scooby, who nodded at her. Then both of our stomachs growled loudly. We blushed and they laughed. "Eat, we gotta go anyway." Triple H said as he, Ruden, Sin Cara, and A.J got up and moved towards the door of the kitchen. "Ok we see you guys later." Kane said as they left and we heard the door close in the living room. We sat down and started to eat. We talked laughed and shared stories. When we finished eating and went to Shaggy's and Scooby's rooms. Then we realized there was a problem here. There was 1 bed. "Oh yeah, Scooby where's the bed dad told us to throw out?" Shaggy asked and Scooby pointed to a closet the size of Shaggy's bed, which was a very big bed. Let me tell you, you can actually swim in it! You don't know how big the room was. To be honest the house was huge on the inside. **_(A/N: I am not going into the details! I put too much god damn effort in this and I will not redo this! If you don't like it than don't read!)_** We watched as Scooby and Shaggy pulled out a huge air bed, with great struggle I might add, and put on the floor. Now when I said huge, the air bag was the same size as Shaggy's bed and was just as big. "There, the sleeping arrangements are solved." Scooby and Shaggy said together with big grins on their faces. Kane and I looked at each other and sighed. These 2 will be the death of us. "Who is sleeping with who?" Shaggy asked and we choked on air. We looked at them in disbelief. They cocked their heads. "Is something wrong?" Scooby asked and we shook our heads no, not trusting our voices. Our minds went blank and only thoughts of perverted things we could do with them ran about our heads. "John do you want to sleep with Kane or one of us?" Shaggy asked and that snapped us out of our lust filled trance. "Uh I'll sleep with you Shaggy." I said, trying hard not to have a nose bleed right now, Kane was doing the same. Kane and Scooby took the air bed while Shaggy and I took her bed. I held her close and kissed her softly. Not knowing that what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **ok please review! I redid the chapter because I saw some of the mistakes I made. I will be doing it in the future in this and all my other stories so do be worried at all. oh I saw some reviews on this story, and to the guest who read this, fuck you cuz you didn't have to read it. to those who like it I got nothing against you, but those who don't no flames! leave a opinion, but I will not tolerate any insults or flames at all.**_


End file.
